Housewarming
by Resevius
Summary: "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place would never be the same again..." I was feeling Moony for some Sirius slash. Please review.


Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to J. K. Rowling, only the action comes from my overheated imagination

Housewarming

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was a dump. In the beginning, Sirius had smirked ironically at the decrepit state of the noble house he had renounced twenty years ago. Later, when cleaning tasks were set and his confinement was sentenced, an old resentment for the place resurfaced. Preoccupation over better things he could be doing with himself fueled cabin fever and it wasn't long before he outright hated the building. He hated its dark spaces, from which Kreacher's grating words often emanated. He hated the way rare company was announced by the old hag's disparagement. He hated the occasional vanity mirror that reminded him that he wasn't in much of a better state than the house itself. He hated everything about this miserable place. EVERYTHING! Except...

The locks and chain sliding into place sounded amplified in the deserted front hall. Sirius watched a slight frown dimple Remus' forehead as he listened to the racket, his heightened senses checking to make sure each lock was secure. The care with which the werewolf ensured privacy made a familiar excitement stir within him. But would Remus...?

The taller man turned slowly. Warm amber eyes met smoldering grey ones.

"We're alone," Remus stated, his hoarse voice alive with suggestion in the sudden stillness.

Sirius took his hands and began to walk backwards toward the stairs, drawing his lover closer and closer as they progressed. Remus let their awkward maneuvers bring their faces inches apart, then stepped back at the very last second. The teasing was just enough to keep Sirius on edge with anticipation and Remus' smile was nothing short of wolfish when, after a particularly close miss, Sirius let out a longing moan.

They stopped in front of the heavy curtains that blocked Mrs. Black from view. Smirking, Remus lifted their hands to press a finger to Sirius' lips.

"Let's not wake up your dear old banshee mum, eh?" he whispered, his full lips barely moving. "I expect you'll make plenty of noise for the two of us tonight."

Sirius' "quiet" reply was to capture the warm, rough finger with his teeth, moving his tongue slowly over the tip. Biting his lip, Remus began to move them up the first flight of stairs. As they passed the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, Sirius shot one a triumphant glance. He had ordered Kreacher to stay in his cupboard tonight, in case the very thing they were doing actually happened.

Remus stopped them again at the second floor. His eyes moved to the drawing room door, then back to Sirius who shook his head.

"It's our first time here," he explained when Remus lowered their hands at last. "I want us to do this traditionally." He grinned, his unusually serious manner dropping as quickly as it had appeared. "We can defile the rest of my family's nobility later."

Remus' patient control never failed to amaze Sirius, especially in situations like this. A remark like that would have had Sirius all over his partner, all restraint and dignity forgotten. But Remus just laughed low in his throat and turned Sirius around so he was facing forward.

"Lead me there, Padfoot," he said. That mild, husky voice right behind him made Sirius shiver. He was definitely hard by now. Foreplay be damned!

With a groan, Sirius took off up the stairs, lust and adrenaline making every step echo through the silent house. He could hear Remus renewed chuckles following him. He could see the familiar Black decor flashing by, but it was he who pulsed with dark power now. He could feel his erection burn beneath his robes as his old name plate came into view at last. He stopped in front of his bedroom door and turned around, just in time to see Remus coming towards him through the gloom, his amber eyes glowing, his mouth open a little with exertion Sirius knew he barely felt.

Remus' hands grasped Sirius' shoulders and he pushed him up against the door as their mouths connected at long last. Sirius barely noticed his head thump against his own name plate as his senses tingled with the taste of Remus, an erotic mix of chocolate and something that was simply Remus. Two pairs of lips fought for dominance as two tongues circled one another, exploring. They were chest to chest now, hands trailing over shoulder blades and down prominent backbones.

After a few moments of echoing kisses, Sirius reached behind him and opened his bedroom door. The unexpected creak made them start. Sirius moved away slightly, backing into the room and drawing his wand. With a small hiss, the chandelier ignited, revealing the photos and bedclothes Sirius had forgotten about. He watched Remus' flushed expression go from curious to surprised to amused in seconds.

"Well," he said lightly, walking to the bed, "I didn't realize we'd have such an audience."

Heat rose to Sirius' thin face, coloring his gaunt features so that he looked much younger. He frowned at an especially seductive image of a bikini-clad girl hanging just in front of his pillow, remembering the first time he had wished it was Remus he was looking at as he brought himself to completion on a hot summer night. Remus laughed and drew his own wand, conjuring thick red hangings around Sirius' four-poster bed. They were alone once more.

For a moment, the two men just gazed at each other, letting their imaginations build even more anticipation for the real thing. Remus was the first to move. He stepped forward and undid the clasp of Sirius' outer robe with slender fingers. In seconds, he too had been relieved of his first layer of clothing. Time seemed to speed up as shoes, pants and shirts were shed. Nearly naked, they embraced again, Sirius pulling Remus on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed. Remus shifted Sirius with awesome gentility until he was propped against a cushion of pillows. Then, he began to kiss Sirius with more passion than he had in the hallway. There was nothing rough or insistent about these kisses. They were deep and sentual, deliberate and intimate.

But Sirius' sense of longing returned when Remus settled his full weight on top of him. He shivered and moaned when he felt Remus' hardness meet his own. Remus' amber eyes darkened as he began to rub against Sirius, still kissing him. Sirius' thin arms came up around Remus' slender back and he dug his nails into the soft skin, feeling old scars dimple under his fingers. Remus arched his back into Sirius' hands, moaning a little. Sirius bucked his hips, seeking more friction. He was as damp as he was hard now, something Remus discovered after trailing one hand down his lover's body.

"Remus," Sirius intoned. "Take me now."

Remus did not need telling twice. He sat up and with deft fingers, he pulled down Sirius' boxers. Sirius' shaft was short, but thick, and pulsing with arousal. The wolfish smile of desire was back as Remus stroked it a few times, drawing a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl from Sirius' open mouth.

"Now, Moony," he begged.

Remus obliged, ducking his head so that Sirius admired the light flecking of grey in his honey-brown hair. And then Sirius saw nothing, because those full lips were warm around his cock and his senses were immersed in pleasure. His thoughts were jumbled as Remus licked his head, alternating between fast flicks and slow strokes. Blindly, he found Remus' soft hair and trailed trembling fingers through it. Remus' responding murmur brought him closer to the edge.

"Oh Merlin, Remus!" he cried. "I'm gonna..."

Remus pulled away just in time. He raised his shining face to watch as Sirius came, screaming his name, his stormy eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

Sirius sank back against the pillows, panting. When the stars in his vision had cleared, he met Remus' eyes. They looked like liquid gold in the warm candlelight from the chandelier. Sirius let his gaze wander down Remus' lean body. Remus didn't squirm anymore as Sirius took in his many scars. Noticing this, Sirius smiled.

"You're beautiful," Sirius whispered. He raised himself to take Remus in his arms, kissing him. His own taste on Remus' lips made Sirius hard all over again. He let go to look Remus full in the face. "Are you ready for me?"

Remus nodded and turned, reaching out to grasp the end of Sirius' bed. Leaning sideways, Sirius fumbled with his discarded robes for a moment before extracting his wand. When he came back up, he was grinning.

"What?" Remus asked.

Sirius began to laugh, but the usual bark effect was muffled by desire as he took in the sight of Remus in his ready position: bent slightly, his bottom up, a smile that was inviting and trusting at the same time upon his angular features. "You're mooning me, Moony," Sirius chuckled.

Remus' smile became amused. "So I am, Pads." Lowering his voice, he added, "what are you going to do about it?"

Sirius pointed his recovered wand at his erect cock. "Lubrio," he murmured. He shuffled forward on his knees and leaned over Remus, kissing the back of his neck in a way he knew Remus loved. His hands came up to caress Remus' hard nipples before ghosting down to his hips. He positioned himself so that the tip of his cock met Remus' warm hole. This was always the apprehensive part for Sirius. Remus always looked so small compared to him. ...

"Don't let me hurt you," he whispered.

Remus twisted his head around to give Sirius an encouraging kiss. "You won't, Siri. Go on."

And Sirius did, still awestruck at how easily he fit inside Remus. He began slowly, anchoring himself with his grasp on Remus' hips. He knew that Remus would communicate to him when he was comfortable with speeding things up and waited quite patiently. When Remus' body gave a jerk of need, Sirius began to thrust. At the same time, his arms encircled Remus, his chest very close to Remus' back. His cool fingers connected with Remus' slick cock and he caressed it, relishing the way it hardened in his hands.

Remus was panting, tiny grunts escaping his lips. "Harder, Sirius," he growled, "I need to come!"

Sirius quickened his thrusts even more. Meanwhile, his hands began a different approach, contracting around Remus' longer member and pulling gently.

"Oh, Merlin ... yes, Sirius! Don't stop! Aaaah!"

They came at the same time. Sirius' hands were suddenly drenched with warmth as he felt himself deliver the same inside Remus. Sirius pulled out gently and felt around for his wand while Remus lowered himself onto the bed, catching his breath. A wave of the wand cleaned themselves and the Gryffindor blanket.

Two strong arms encircled Remus' thin shoulders and he was pulled backward onto a firm chest. With a contented smile, he nuzzled up to Sirius' shoulder, feeling soft kisses being planted on his hair.

"I love you, Moony," Sirius murmured, the sound rumbling nicely against Remus' cheek.

"I love you, too, Padfoot." Remus lifted his face to give Sirius a light kiss on the lips. "Shall we start defiling tomorrow?" he grinned.

"Count on it," Sirius laughed.

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place would never be the same again.


End file.
